Lost In
by LostInBadlands
Summary: Collection of one shots for Butchercup. "Lost In" collection!
1. Lost In Love

I wrapped my arms around me as I felt a _shiver_ go through my body. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from being herfe in the middle of the night waiting.

Why was I even here?

Simple. I was in love.

I know I shouldn't be in love with him but I am. I couldn't help myself. God, I just couldn't help myself.

I felt warm arms wrap around me and a kiss to my neck. I turned myself around still wrapped up in his arms and gazed into his eyes.

"Hi." I whispered planting a kiss on his lips. "I missed you." I added. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer enjoying the moment. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "God, I missed you too." He whispered back to me with his eyes closed.

He opened them again letting me see his beautiful dark green eyes. I was so lost in them I barely heard him speak.

"You're cold." He said proceeding to take off his leather jacket. "I'm fine," I tried to protest but he already put his jacket around me. Feeling warmth on my skin and his scent filling my nose. I sighed in content. "I wish we didn't have to sneak around." I said before thinking. He put his arms around me once again and planted a kiss on top of my head. "I know, I wish it didn't have to be this way." He said quietly.

I rested my head against his shoulder his scent overwhelming me. I closed my eyes enjoying the moment knowing that I had to go home soon. We stood in the same spot enjoying each **others** presence. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I know I had to let go and go home.

Butch pulled away from me slightly saying those dreaded words. "C'mon, let's get you home." I sighed nodding my head and felt him pulling me in the direction of home. He held my hand the whole way there until we stopped at our usual parting place.

He pulled me into another hug resting his head on my shoulder. "When can I see you again?" I asked quietly not sure if I wanted to know the answer or not. "Soon." Was all he said.

We eventually let go and I started walking the short distance to my house. Not even five steps in I heard him say my name. I turned around seeing him still standing in the same place. "I love you." He said. I smiled and felt my heart warm up like it always does when he says those three words. "I love you too." I said and continued walking.

I reached my front door and unlocked it walking in only to be greeted by my two sisters.

"And where have you been?" Blossom asked with anger in her eyes. "Out." I said closing and locking the door putting my key back into my pocket of my jeans.

"In the middle of the night?" She semi-yelled while following me up the stairs Bubbles staying in her spot.

I didn't answer her not wanting to start anything right now. "Whose jacket is this?" She said. I looked down and realized I still had Butch's jacket on, shit.

"Mine." I simply said. Blossom grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Buttercup, what's going on?" She said worry replacing the anger in her eyes.

"Nothing." I said and entered my room slamming the door closed before another question could pop out of her mouth.

I took off the jacket and stared at it already missing Butch. I brought it close to my face and smelled his scent. I sighed putting it down and started getting ready for bed. I laid down and started wondering when I would see him again eventually drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

A/n: A quick thing I wrote. Reviews will be appreciated!


	2. Lost In A Moment

I looked around my room one last time before flying through my window. The stars shining bright along with the moon as I get a better look outside.

I landed at the junkyard, one of the many places I go to think or get away. I climbed on top of a roof of a car and laid down looking at the sky once again.

A couple of minutes passed and I forgot about the fight I had with Blossom, the tears in Bubbles' eyes, and the overall stress that school has. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the warm air caress my skin.

I felt a presence looming over me and my lime green eyes met forest green. "What do you want?" I asked as I closed my eyes again. When was the last time I saw Butch? Two months ago? Maybe three?

I felt the car move as he sat down. "Nothin' just wondering what you're doing here in the middle of the night," he answered. "Why do you care?" I asked while opening my eyes and rolling over to look at him.

"I don't." He said in a calm voice. I didn't say anything after that. He laid down and closed his eyes and I got a good look at him. He's changed a lot since we were kids. I couldn't help but admit to myself that he was hot. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

It was silent besides the few crickets in the background. I wasn't sure if it was a comfortable silence or an awkward one. Maybe a little of both. I decided to break it.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked seeing his eyes open again. "I come here to think or to just get away from my brothers." He answered looking at my face. I nodded in understanding. "Do you come here often?" I asked. Not sure if I wanted to actually know or just to avoid running into him again.

"Yeah," he said looking up at the sky. "So do I," I said still staring at his face. It felt nice to have someone to talk to that had similar problems. Even though I probably shouldn't be talking to Butch of all people. Blossom would flip her shit if she found out. But he is my counterpart so it's not surprising that he's getting away from his siblings just like I am.

I noticed that he had closed his eyes again and I stared again. I looked at his face again. The slope of his nose. The way his eyelashes rested on his cheeks. Then my eyes landed on his lips. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him. My mind having a battle of whether or not to do it. While trying to collect my thoughts I heard him speak. "If you're going to kiss me just do it already."

I blushed at the fact that I had been caught and looked at his eyes expecting to meet green but instead found his eyes closed. Then I thought of what he said. "I-uh-I..." I was lost for words making my blush worsen. I was also shocked that he made me stutter. What's with me today?

I felt the car shift again and Butch was now in a sitting position. "I was just kidding Buttercup," he said while smirking at me, " but I mean if you really wanted to..." He drifted off with his words. Having enough of this I took his face in my hands and put my lips on his.

I know this is wrong but it felt so right. I felt his tongue licking at my lips. I immediately parted them feeling his tongue slide into my mouth. His hands found my hips and he pulled me into his lap. My hands moved from his face to his hair slightly tugging.

We both pulled back letting air back into our lungs. His taste still in my mouth and I had to have more.

As if reading my mind he pulled me back down and connected our lips again. I pushed him down so he was laying on his back without breaking the kiss.

My hands began sliding down his chest feeling what he was hiding under his shirt. I got to the hem of his shirt and just as I was about to pull it off Butch flipped us over.

He started kissing and biting at my neck and I couldn't help but moan. I know that I should stop this before it got out of hand but I just couldn't bring myself to stop this.

I was so caught up in the moment that I almost missed my phone ringing. Butch got off of me and I picked up my phone seeing that it was Bubbles. "Hello," I answered out of breathe. "Buttercup! Where are you?" She asked in a quiet tone. "I just went out for some air." I said while looking at Butch who lied back down.

"Please come home, you scared me. I thought you ran away." I took the phone away from my ear to look at the time. I've been gone for nearly three hours. Damn. "I will soon. Is Blossom still asleep?" I asked not wanting to go home for another lecture and fight. "Yes." She answered. "Okay I'll be back soon don't wait up on me." I said and ended the call.

I was about to say something to Butch but he beat me to it. "You should probably get home," he said in the same position with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. As if nothing happened. I nodded then realized that he couldn't see me.

"Right." I said standing on top of the car and started flying home.

Let's just say that wasn't the last time I'd see him there.


End file.
